monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frankie Steins SDCCI Tagebuch
Cover Mein Erster Tag Überhaupt Wie ich ihn erlebt habe von Frankie Stein 26. Juni 12:01 MST (Monster Standard Time) Ow-Ow-Ow! Brain freeze! Uh, can ich get up now? Cause this bed ist really uncomfortable, these straps are cutting off mein circulation, und someone has dressed me in really ugly clothes. Ich don’t know how ich know they’re ugly but yikes are they scary und nicht in a good way. Mom ist crying und telling me how beautiful ich bin. While mein Dad ist running around wie a crazy person shouting, "Es ist am Leben!" Es? ich bin most definitely nicht an "it". What ich bin mostly ist happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful und hungry – all at the sbine time. . . hmmm maybe ich bin an "Es". Dad has stopped circling the lab long enough to un-strap me, hug me und nbine me. Frankie. Frankie Stein. Ich mag es. Es seems to suit me somehow. Dad helps me stand und er walks me over to a mirror. Ich can tell that er ist nervous cause this ist the first time er ist stopped talking since ich was born. Ich wie the way ich look. Mein hair ist long und straight und white with streaks of jet black. Mein left eye ist green, mein right eye blue und mein lips are full with a definite pout. Ich spin to see was ich look wie from behind und "rrrrippp"! ich hear mein Mom say, "Liebling ich told you should have used the more expensive thread!" Sie rushes over with ihr sewing kit und does a quick fix on mein leg where the stitches have torn. "Dein Vater ist a brilliant man und a great mad scientist but er ist a bit of a cheapskate." Mein Dad says, "I bin nicht a cheapskate ich bin frugal." "Frugal mein neck Bolts," Mom says back. "Why did we have to wait until a thunderstorm rolled through to have our daughter when we could have simply used power from a wall outlet?" "Es ist nicht wie we’re living in the 18th century any more." Dad answers back, "Now dear, you know we’ve already had this discussion." "A child should have a sense of tradition und if es was good enough for us it ist good enough for ihr." Ich think ich wie the idea of tradition. Es makes me feel wie ich have a real history. Ich can tell more einfach wanted me here sooner und that ist pretty cool too. Ich bin nicht sure was ich should do next but out of all the things ich bin feeling, hungry seems to be pushing itself to the top f the list. Dad says we can fix that und heads upstairs to the kitchen. Okay so ich sitze an einem Tisch covered mit Essen, dass scaylicious aussieht und richt. The Most Scarylicious: Pizza- How could there possibly be anything better than this? Oranges- Peels nasty – inside delicious! French Fries- Little wands of magical tasty goodness! Chocolate – Wow! This stuff ist to absolutely live for! Ice Scream – Es ist einfach . . . Prefect. The Just Plain Scary Brussels Sprouts – These seem to be small yet thoroughly evil cabbages. Liver – Am ich being punished for something? Sauerkraut – One of mein Dad ist experiments gone wrong? After I’ve tried everything Mom comes in with a beautiful cake und 1 candle. Dad tells me to make a wish und blow the candle out. What do you wish for when you have everything? Dad thinks ich need to get caught up on pop culture since I’ll be starting high school this year so er had Uncle Egor, er ist nicht really related but er ist been in the fbinily wie forever, buy some "Fashion" magazines to help me. Uncle Egor seems to be very sweet but ich don’t think er always brings back was er ist suppose to. Ich bin einfach nicht sure that articles on "Gifts Ideas for the Ghoul who has Everything" or "Tips on Turning Dein Backyard Guillotine into a Food Processor" are really helpful. Dad comes to mein rescue with a copy of last year ist Monster High Yearbook. Wow! Everybody as Monster High looks so cool! ich really love the way Clawdeen Wolf dresses und Draculaura seems really sweet – at least from ihr paintings – Vbinpires don’t show up in photographs. Ich can’t wait to meet und get to know them. Mom und Dad pull out the old photo albums und we spend the next few hours looking at pictures from their past. Es was scary cool, especially the wedding album! Lots of guests und they were all carrying torches. Very romantic! Mom und Dad tell me they had to move a lot because of Dad ist business und they didn’t want to have children until they found a place where they could really settle down. When they finally moved here they knew they were home. We stay up through the night, me asking questions und Mom und Dad telling stories about their life together. Ich start to yawn und Mom says, "Off to sleep und a recharge for you now." Dad looks at his watch und says, "Just one more thing you have to see before bed." Er leads us to the top of the house und onto a balcony facing east. The sky slowly catches fire as the sun burns off the early morning darkness. Es ist so beautiful ich say. Then Dad und Mom give me the biggest hug und tell me "Es ist never been so beautiful as es ist today because we get to share es with you." Ich love mein life und can’t wait to see where es goes from here! Thanks to all the mad scientists at Mattel who helped bring me und meine Monster High friends to life! (Heart) Frankie Stein Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International Tagebücher Kategorie:Frankie Steins Tagebücher Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International 2010